What Cannot Be
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: El que Mayfield te pusiera una mala copia de ella enfrente y el que ella jamás fuera a visitarte sólo sirvió para saber que la extrañas y que quizás ya es un poquito tarde como para notarlo. Hameron


**Disclaimer: Todo a la FOX y a Shore. Excepto el plot que es mío. Graciasdenada.**

**Claim: Hameron. (Si esperaban otra cosa de mí no sé que decirles, srsly)**

**Summary:** _El que Mayfield te pusiera una mala copia de ella enfrente y el que ella jamás fuera a visitarte sólo sirvió para_ _saber que la_ _extrañas y que quizás ya es_ _un poquito tarde como para notarlo._

**What Cannot Be.**

Estando en Mayfield no habías guardado realmente esperanzas de que alguien se acordara de tí y fuese a verte. No lo necesitabas, pasabas demasiado tiempo urdiendo planes para fastidiar a Nolan y a sus doctores, para irte de ahí _ipso facto._

Hasta que ocurrió todo aquello con Freedom Master y Nolan te dio otra oportunidad. Entonces ya tenías todos esos conflictos internos cortesía de Lydia, muchas gracias y tampoco reflexionabas demasiado en el pasado. O al menos no lo hacías conscientemente. Pero tu subconsciente permanecía siempre presente y una parte de ti se quebró mientras besabas a Lydia porque aunque reconocías su belleza y la atracción instantánea no eran de ella los labios que deseabas sentir sobre los tuyos, no era de ella el cuerpo que deseabas junto al tuyo, dándote calor y pasión en aquella noche inusualmente fría.

Y tu mente subconsciente te lo había hecho saber mientras una lágrima rodaba solitaria por tu mejilla en medio del acto más natural del ser humano. Porque sabías que no era Lydia a quien deseabas, no realmente.

De noche mientras pensabas en como enfrentar tus actos, mientras ignorabas el continuo parloteo de Alvie había un rostro que aparecía de cuando en cuando deslizándose como un fantasma entre tus recuerdos, el sabor de unos labios cálidos que sólo probaste una vez hace ya un par de años y la alucinación después de recibir dos balazos de un pasado donde eras parte importante de su vida.

Mayfield también te había jugado una mala broma en ese sentido al ponerte enfrente a la doctora Beasley. Tan rubia, tan compasiva.

Tan... copia barata de Cameron.

El tono de cabello era diferente igual que la mirada comprensiva que le dirigían a los pacientes. Beasley los miraba con tierna resignación, como si sólo pudiera ser indulgente ante ellos, Cameron en cambio luchaba un poco más.

Y eran todos esos detalles que las volvían seres humanos completamente diferentes, los que te hacían saber que Beasley jamás podría ser Cameron, ni siquiera en medio de una loca alucinación tuya. Los que se reían al decirte que Cameron no parecía ni siquiera acordarse de ti.

Estando en casa de Wilson has recibido la visita de bastante gente, el propio Wilson, la mujer de las clases de cocina, Cuddy (bueno esa visita era obvia, querría ir a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien entre ustedes después de tu brote lujurioso donde hasta tu alucinación te había sorprendido), vaya hasta Trece había ido a verte, aunque claro, ella lo había hecho porque su novio en calidad de jefe comenzaba a desquiciarla.

Pero ninguno de los miembros de tu viejo equipo había ido a saber de ti. Foreman no era de extrañarse, seguro estaría ocupado averiguando como lidiar con su paciente. Chase, bueno, no era como si te murieras por ver su cara y escuchar su voz luego de lo del pequeño incidente en su despedida de soltero.

Ah, cierto. Tus pensamientos se tiñen con algo bastante parecido a la ironía mientras lo recuerdas. Cameron se ha casado con él, será lógico suponer que no ha tenido en su apretada agenda marital como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea su australiano marido.

_'La niñita de papá ha crecido.'_ Eso le habías dicho a Trece al referirse a Cameron y había sonado como un comentario sarcástico, pero en realidad había dolido, dolía porque era verdad, Cameron ha crecido y parece que de pronto se ha olvidado de ti.

No debería sorprenderte tampoco, dejaron de trabajar juntos hace un par de años, en el mismo lugar y con posibilidades de que ella te llevará un caso o fungiera como tu jefa porque a Cuddy se le había metido en la cabeza lidiar más con su chiquilla o algo así, no era como si siguiera siendo tu subordinada y la misma Cameron que lloraba al recordar a su primer marido muerto o que ayudaba a un hombre a irse con un poquito de dignidad.

Y a decir verdad, la extrañas...

Tamborileas los dedos contra el cristal y tomas la pelota entre tus dedos, maravillándote con la textura como si fueras un niño descubriendo el mundo.

- Te pertenece.

Alzas la mirada y la ves de pie, con los brazos sobre el pecho dirigiéndote una mirada muy propia de ella dibujando una sonrisa con los labios, ladea el rostro y estás seguro de poder observar los pequeños lunares que adornan la zona baja de su cuello y clavícula.

Te pones de pie porque ese escritorio no es tuyo, no al menos todavía y depositas la pelota sobre el mismo. Cameron baja la mirada, te observa un segundo y finalmente se decide a rodear tu cuello con sus brazos con un deje de tímidez que ya no esperabas hallar en ella.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto - confiesa con los ojos cerrados.

Y se separa y se aleja sin volter a verte dejándote clavado al suelo con la mente llena de una nebulosa de interrogantes.

La extrañas pero eso no importa, porque ella es de alguien más. Y quizás ya es tarde como para notarlo.

**----  
Muse-at-dawn.  
Porque si los escritores tuvieran agallas ese habría sido un lindo reencuentro Hameron. Ok, esa fue la fan en mi hablando. Y porque si los productores tuvieran aprecio por sus vidas no dejarían que Jennifer dejara el show ¬¬'** _*se va gruñendo*_


End file.
